Great Saiyaman Saga
Great Saiyaman Saga is the twelfth saga of Dragon Ball Z. The manga volume that it is made up of is "The New Generation". It features Gohan and the rest of the Z Fighters' lives seven years after the Cell Games. This saga is the first to feature the new generation of Z Fighters such as Goten, Trunks, Android 18, and Videl. It takes place after the Other World Saga and before the World Tournament Saga. It aired in Japan in 1993. This saga is referred to as the High School Saga in Daizenshuu 2. Plot High School Life Seven years later, on Earth, Gohan is an 17-year-old teenager (16 in the manga) and has finally stopped training to focus on his studies. His mother decides that he needs further education to pursue higher studies, so she sends him to Orange Star High School. It is revealed that the city has been named after Mr. Satan in honor of his false claim that he defeated Cell. Gohan becomes the city's true hero by defeating criminals in his Super Saiyan form, thus earning him the title "Golden Fighter". He does this not to reveal his hidden powers, as that would attract unwanted attention to himself. On his first day to high school, he witnesses a bank robbery and transforms. At school, he meets Videl, Mr. Satan's daughter, who generally fights trouble in the city and gets assistance from the police as well. She is immediately suspicious of Gohan and thinks he may be the "Gold Fighter" because he resembles the hero. Afraid of being caught out, Gohan asks Bulma, who is now married to Vegeta, to make him a costume that will conceal his identity while fighting. She agrees and Gohan asks to see Trunks, who has been training with Vegeta since he was three-years-old. He visits with Trunks, who is now 8 years old, to play but Vegeta says that he is wasting his time with studying. With his new costume, he calls himself the "Great Saiyaman", a hero of justice, but Trunks thinks he looks like a geek. Gohan comes home and shows it off; his mother ignores it but his 7-year-old brother, Goten, whom Chi-Chi was pregnant with during the Cell Games, likes it. Once again, Videl is suspicious of the new superhero, and later finds out his secret after tricking him into confessing. She agrees to keep it a secret in exchange for flying lessons and on the condition that Gohan enters in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. If he refuses, she will tell everyone. Unable to get out of this problem, Gohan reluctantly agrees to teach Videl how to fly and enter in the tournament. Preparing for the Tournament Disappointed that he is being blackmailed by Videl, Gohan talks with Bulma and asks her to make some changes for his costume for the tournament. Again, he likes his new costume, but Trunks again says it looks dorky. Vegeta again mocks Gohan for wasting his time studying and dating rather than training. Then out of the blue, Goku telepathically calls out to them with the help of King Kai. He tells them that he heard about the upcoming tournament and has been given special permission to return to Earth for one day so he can enter. Gohan is excited at getting to see his father again and Vegeta is excited that he will get another opportunity to fight Goku. Gohan visits all the other Z Fighters to tell them the news. It is revealed that Krillin has married Android 18 and they have a three-year-old daughter named Marron. Thrilled that Goku is coming back, the Z Fighters agree to go to the tournament, but most will not enter because they have retired from fighting. Gohan goes home to tell his mother and Goten, who are happy to hear the news. Chi-Chi even pushes Gohan to skip school and enter in the tournament because all the money they received after Goku's death is almost gone. Later that night, Goten asks Gohan what is their father like and Gohan responds like an angel. The next morning, Gohan takes Goten out to the woods to train him for the tournament. He is surprised that Goten is unusually strong for his age. Goten asks if he can be a Super Saiyan, but Gohan says that he needs to be very strong to do that, but to his shock, Goten transforms. Goten reveals that he transformed some time ago while their mother trained him; he transformed in front of her, much to her dismay, and she told him to never do it again. Gohan also discovers that Goten cannot fly so he decides to teach him with Videl, whom they see flying towards their house. On their way home, Goten tells his brother that he and Trunks play "fighting games" all the time and that Trunks is stronger than him, which does not surprise Gohan. Videl asks Chi-Chi where Gohan is, but she is hostile at the girl for bribing Gohan. When Gohan arrives, Videl harshly reminds him of their deal and Chi-Chi agrees to let him train her on the condition that she does not touch her son. This makes Videl angry and argue with her, much to Gohan and Goten's amusement. After teaching Goten and Videl how to control their energies, he teaches them the task of flying. Goten is easily able to accomplish this, but Videl has a tough time. Finally, she has had enough for one day and is about to leave when Gohan asks her to cut her hair because it would get in her face (she mistook it to mean that Gohan likes girls with short hair), which makes her angry. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta and Trunks are training in the gravity room. Vegeta asks Trunks to rest because he is struggling with the gravity, but Trunks says that Goten told him about entering the tournament. Then, he transforms into a Super Saiyan, which shocks Vegeta because Trunks is so young. He curiously asks Trunks to hit him and promises to take him to the park if he lands a hit on him. Trunks is able to do it, but Vegeta strikes his son down, which makes him feel guilty. He then asks Trunks who is stronger: him or Goten. Trunks says he is because he is a year older and Goten has not learned to fly yet. The next day, Videl, now with shorter hair, returns for her training. By now, she has mastered flying. She and Gohan have also become interested in each other romantically, something that even the shy Gohan can not admit, but everyone, especially Chi-Chi, is amused by it. The following events before the tournament show all the Z Fighters training in preparations for the big day. Finally on the day of the tournament, everyone is flying towards the island. Gohan tells Vegeta that all the Saiyans should not transform because it will make people remember them from the Cell Games and they will receive unwanted attention. Vegeta agrees to this. When they arrive, they begin searching for Goku, who appears with Fortuneteller Baba. Everyone embraces him and Chi-Chi tells him how much she missed him. Goku spots Goten hiding behind her and realizes that the boy is his son, and the two instantly bond. Videl meets up with Gohan and they show their feelings to each other after making a classmate, who has a crush on Videl, jealous. As everyone registers, Trunks discovers that he and Goten will be put in the new Junior Division Tournament because they are under 15, much to his dismay. Characters Battles featured *Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Robbers *Gohan (Great Saiyaman) vs. Videl *Chi-Chi vs. Videl Releases FUNimation VHS/DVD Volumes *Great Saiyaman Saga - Gohan's Secret (186-188) *Great Saiyaman Saga - Declaration (189-191) *Great Saiyaman Saga - Crash Course (192-194) Note: FUNimation released both edited and uncut VHS volumes, while the DVDs are uncut only. FUNimation Remastered DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Seven (195-219) (only episodes 200-209 are part of the Great Saiyaman Saga) FUNimation Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 5 (169-209) (only episodes 200-209 are part of the Great Saiyaman Saga) FUNimation Season Blu-ray Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Seven (195-219) (only episodes 200-209 are part of the Great Saiyaman Saga) Manga chapters Episode list 'Dragon Ball Z' (10 episodes) 'Dragon Ball Z Kai' (4 episodes) Video Games The events of this saga were covered in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Gallery pt-br:Saga Grande Saiyaman ca:Saga del Gran Guerrer del Vent |} Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Sagas